This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to demonstrate that Chlamydia trachomatis proteins stimulate vigorous immune responses in immunized rhesus macaques. This is a pre-clinical study in a nonhuman primate model with direct translational relevance to studies in humans.